The present invention relates to ultra-hard materials, and more particularly, to a method for braze joining an ultra-hard element to a substrate support. Ultra-hard materials are often used in cutting tools and rock drilling tools. Polycrystalline diamond material is one such ultra-hard material, and is known for its good wear resistance and hardness. To form polycrystalline diamond, diamond particles are sintered at high pressure and high temperature (HPHT sintering) to produce an ultra-hard polycrystalline structure. A catalyst material is added to the diamond particle mixture prior to sintering and/or infiltrates the diamond particle mixture during sintering in order to promote the intergrowth of the diamond crystals during HPHT sintering, to form the polycrystalline diamond (PCD) structure. Metals conventionally employed as the catalyst are selected from the group of solvent metal catalysts selected from Group VIII of the Periodic table, including cobalt, iron, and nickel, and combinations and alloys thereof. After HPHT sintering, the resulting PCD structure includes a network of interconnected diamond crystals or grains bonded to each other, with the catalyst material occupying the interstitial spaces or pores between the bonded diamond crystals. The diamond particle mixture may be HPHT sintered in the presence of a substrate, to form a PCD compact bonded to the substrate. The substrate may also act as a source of the metal catalyst that infiltrates into the diamond particle mixture during sintering.
The amount of catalyst material used to form the PCD body represents a compromise between desired properties of strength, toughness and impact resistance versus hardness, wear resistance, and thermal stability. While a higher metal catalyst content generally increases the strength, toughness, and impact resistance of the resulting PCD body, this higher metal catalyst content also decreases the hardness and wear resistance as well as the thermal stability of the PCD body. This trade-off makes it difficult to provide PCD having desired levels of hardness, wear resistance, thermal stability, strength, impact resistance, and toughness to meet the service demands of particular applications, such as in cutting and/or wear elements used in subterranean drilling devices.
Thermal stability can be particularly relevant during wear or cutting operations. Conventional PCD bodies may be vulnerable to thermal degradation when exposed to elevated temperatures during cutting and/or wear applications. This vulnerability results from the differential that exists between the thermal expansion characteristics of the metal catalyst disposed interstitially within the PCD body and the thermal expansion characteristics of the intercrystalline bonded diamond. This differential thermal expansion is known to start at temperatures as low as 400° C., and can induce thermal stresses that are detrimental to the intercrystalline bonding of diamond and that eventually result in the formation of cracks that can make the PCD structure vulnerable to failure. Accordingly, such behavior is not desirable.
Another form of thermal degradation known to exist with conventional PCD materials is one that is also related to the presence of the metal catalyst in the interstitial regions of the PCD body and the adherence of the metal catalyst to the diamond crystals. Specifically, the metal catalyst is known to cause an undesired catalyzed phase transformation in diamond (converting it to carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide or graphite) with increasing temperature, thereby limiting the temperatures at which the PCD body may be used.
To improve the thermal stability of the PCD material, a carbonate catalyst has been used to form the PCD. The carbonate catalyst is mixed with the diamond powder prior to sintering, and promotes the growth of diamond grains during sintering. When a carbonate catalyst is used, the diamond remains stable in polycrystalline diamond form with increasing temperature, rather than being converted to carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide or graphite. Thus the carbonate PCD is more thermally stable than PCD formed with a metal catalyst.
However, the carbonate catalyst itself is subject to a decomposition reaction with increasing temperature, converting to a metal oxide. The carbonate may be released as CO2 gas, causing outgassing of the carbonate PCD material. This outgassing can cause undesirable voids, bubbles or films on adjacent surfaces, leading to imperfections in the ultra-hard material. Accordingly, there is still a need for a carbonate PCD body with a more stable catalyst phase and reduced outgassing.